1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to electric illumination systems, lighting equipment and fixtures, including systems, fixtures, lamps and lamp parts for illuminating indoor and outdoor areas.
2. Prior-Art Statement
While the lighting system and equipment herein disclosed has utility in many fields of illumination, it is particularly suited for the flood lighting of tennis courts, multi-purpose courts, game courts, softball diamonds, baseball infields, parking areas, as well as for security lighting and general area lighting.
Prior to the subject invention, I designed and publically used lighting equipment including one or two box-shaped lamps, each having two parallel projecting mounting arms accommodated at opposite sides of a pole-mounted box made of sheet metal. The inside of the pole-mounted box was divided by sheet metal compartments which ran parallel to the mounting arms in a central location of the box. Electric lamp ballast equipment was located in compartments thus formed in the box.
This earlier design has inherent mechanical limitations which were not surmountable on the basis of a sheet metal construction.
In a similar vein, the flat glass panels I employed at the underside of each lamp eventuated losses on the order of 20% through total reflection, leading to the need of increased wattage and the occurrence of disturbing glare.
Also, the flatness of the mentioned glass panels exposed them to localized heat from adjacent high-power lamps, thereby increasing the required height of the lighting fixture, and precluding the use of substances other than glass for the transparent panel.